Can You Wait?
by working my angle
Summary: Ally's dream came true; Dallas asking Ally out. But Austin isn't taking it so lightly. One shot.


If there is one thing i remember the most, it would be the day my best friend, Austin Moon, was jealous. It also happens to be the day, my feelings for him started to change.

I was working at the Sonic Boom, since my dad was out of town, again. It was during a summer's day in July, and very few customers entered the store. I guess you can say that i had nothing to do that day.

Out of boredom i went to go clean the instruments, for the third time that day. Since nobody appeared to be coming in, i put my ear phones in and started listening to the songs i made especially for Austin to perform. I was so absorbed in the music, that i didn't realize somebody was standing right behind me.

The person tapped my shoulder and i jumped a little out of surprise. I turned around and saw Dallas, my crush. I stupidly bumped into the tuba, which knocked over the keyboards, then the trumpets, then the bells. I blushed like mad and said, "uh, hi."

"Hey Ally. Do you need some help?" He asked me.  
"No, I'll just clean it up later. So what brings you here to Sonic Boom?" I asked him.  
"No reason. It's a lazy day, and Sonic Boom is an amazing place to chill and kill time."  
"Really? It's not much."  
"Oh, Sonic Boom is an amazing place, because you're here." He smiled and winked at me. I smiled and blushed.  
"Aw thanks."

I started to clean up the instruments that have fallen down. Dallas also helped me. There were a couple times where our hands touched and i in my head i was exploding with joy. I tried my best to contain it though, just to look cool and collected. Even though i wasn't.

After we cleaned up, i started to do some paper work at the counter. Dallas followed and jumped up on the counter to sit. Oh, he looked so cute when did that. Dallas looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. We said nothing between each other, but it felt nice that he actually wanted to spend time with me.

"Hey Ally?" He said.  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
"Um, i was wondering if you'd, like you know...um, want to go out tonight? With me?"  
I was in shock that this was actually happening. I was waiting for this moment to happen, and finally my opportunity has arrived.

"Yeah, sure." I said calmly, even though i was dying on the inside. Dallas left a little while. The first thing i did was call my best friend. Trish.

"Hello?" Trish answered.  
"Trish, guess what?" I said in the most excited voice ever.  
"Hmm, you sound excited...Dallas asked you out?"  
"Man, you are so good at this guessing game."  
"One of my many talents. So what are you going to wear?"  
"I don't know. Can you come over in an hour? You know to help. Because this is my first date with Dallas. I want it to be perfect."  
"Yeah, sure. I'll probably be fired by then. SO see ya." Then she hung up.

Just then, Austin walked in.

"Hey Ally." He greeted me. I was so happy, i ran to him and hugged him with all my might. He swung me around and hugged me tight too.

"Okay, what's with the good mood?" He asked. He put me down and looked me in the eye.  
"Brace yourself...DALLAS ASKED ME OUT!" I hugged him again. He slowly put his arms around me.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh...wow Ally. That's...that's...really something." He said. I let go of him.  
"I know. This is going to be perfect. I mean Dallas is the most perfect guy for me. Don't you agree?"  
"Hmm? Oh Dallas? I guess." He stammered.  
"Oh Austin. I'm the most happiest girl right now."  
"I bet you are." He sounded off, but i didn't care at the moment, because Dallas was the only thing on my mind. I checked my watch and decided that i should head on home to get ready.

Trish was at my house before I was.

Once Trish helped me pick out my outfit for my date, she helped me get ready. I was in a blue dress that cut off just above my knee and paired with black heels.

Then, i patiently waited. And waited. And waited again.

Until it was midnight. I kicked my heels off and ran up to my room. I can't believe Dallas stood me up, how dare he? I screamed until i reached my bed. I buried my face in my pillow and screamed into it. Then my phone rang.

It was Dallas.

I was thinking about ignoring his call, but there was just something in me that picked up that phone and answered it.  
"Dallas." I said in a hard voice.  
"Ally. Oh my god, i'm so sorry about our date. My mother fell down the stairs just as i was about to go and pick you up. I had to take her to the hospital. I'm so sorry about ditching you, i really like you, and i'm punching myself for doing that to you. Please can i make it up to you?" He apologized.

There was a moment of silence. I contemplated about Dallas's apologie and what he said kind of made sense. I would've done the same thing if my dad was in the same accident.

"I really like you too. I get it, and you're forgiven." I told him.  
"How about i take you out to dinner this friday night. And i swear i will be there." Dallas said.  
"Alright. Well good night Dallas, i'll see you tomorrow." I hung up and fell asleep with dreams of Dallas and me together.

I walked into Sonic Boom all giddy and happy. Austin came over and gave me a questioning look.

"Well, looks like somebody had a good date last night." He said.  
"Actually...I didn't go on a date." I told him.  
"Really?" Austin said excitedly.  
"Relax Austin, Dallas had to reschedule because he took his mom to the hospital for an emergency."  
"Oh. He ditched you. Stood you up."  
"Yeah...but i forgave him. So he's taking me out this friday night. I can't wait." I squeaked.  
"You're giving him another chance?"  
"Obviously. He deserved it, i mean considering the situation. Besides he was acting like a sweetheart for his mother."

I walked over to the counter to start work and Austin followed. Dallas walked by and he winked at me. I smiled and waved. I looked over at Austin and it looked like Austin was giving Dallas an evil glare. But i was too distracted to think about it.

I patiently waited for Friday to come. Once the day came i finished work early and got home. I wore the exact same thing. By the time it was 6pm, I was finished getting ready. And i waited.

Then waited.

Then waited again. I couldn't believe it, he ditched me again. The same thing happened. I was beyond furious. Then he called me again. This time he told me that he caught the chicken pocs from his little cousin who he babysitted and for some odd reason i forgave him. He rescheduled and I somehow rested easy.

I came to Sonic Boom the next day and Austin was waiting for me. I told him about what happened. And he looked angry.

"Ally? Don't you think you're a bit overexaggerating your idea of Dallas?" Austin asked me suddenly.  
"Overexaggerating my idea of Dallas? Austin, what does that even mean?" I asked him.  
"I'm just saying. You keep thinking that Dallas is 'the one'. How much do you actually know about the guy?"  
"That's the whole purpose of a first date Austin, it's to get to know the person..."  
"Yeah i know. But this is going to be you're third try on a first date. For all we know he could be lying to you and using you. Have you ever thought about that?"  
"Austin what is you're problem? It's my decision on who i go out with and i'd appreciate it if you didn't lecture me about it, i mean you're my best friend. I'd think that you'd at least be supportive."

"But he stood you up twice Ally. TWICE! Can't get you the picture?"  
"I know what he did, but i really like him. I like him too much to let him go that easy. Besides, his answers were logical on why he couldn't make it. I understood and at least he's being honest."  
"How do you even know he's being honest Ally? Wake up. Dallas is not the guy you're looking for."  
"How would you know?" I screamed at him.  
"Ally all i'm saying is that maybe there's someone else who'd understand you better and wouldn't treat you like yesterdays news."  
"Dallas is the guy who understands me."  
"There is always another guy Ally? Someone better. Why can't you see that?"  
"Oh yeah? And who would that be? Because Dallas is the only one who would actually come up to me and show some interest in me romantically."

Silence.

"Well?" I asked him.  
"I just don't want you to get hurt." He said with his eyes colsed.  
"I can take care of myself Austin."  
"I know."  
"Why are you so worked up anyways? It's not like you have a crush on me..."

Then it hit me. There was a reason why Austin sounded off when i told him about my first date with Dallas. There is a reason why he sounded so restricted. And there is a reason why he's acting up about my decision to go out with Dallas again after forgiving him so many times.

Austin Moon was jealous.

"Are you jealous Austin?" I asked.

He looked at me with shocked eyes. "No." He squeaked.

I instantly could tell that he was lying. But i didn't want to interrogate him even more so he won't feel uncomfortable.

Silence continued but Austin broke it, with something surprising.  
"Maybe, a little bit." He told me.  
"Austin..." I said.  
"It doesn't matter if i'm jealous. And it doesn't matter if you like him better. I just don't want you to get hurt. I just wanted you to know that i'll always be there. And i want to make sure that you're making the right decision, by trusting that jerk."

I didn't say anything. Austin turned around and just as he was about to leave he said, "I'll wait." Then he left.

After that encounter with Austin i just couldn't focus anymore. All i could think about was that Austin Moon had a crush on me. Even as i started getting ready for my third first date with Dallas, all i could think about was Austin. It was distracting.

But when the time was coming close for Dallas to pick me up, i pushed all thoughts of Austin out of my head and just focused on the night i'll have with Dallas. Then the doorbell rang.

I smiled and ran to the door. And just as i opened the door i saw Dallas dressed up and ready for our date.

"Hey Ally. Ready for the date. I swear, you'll have the time of your life." He told me. He grabbed my hand and he took me to the festival on the beach, where Austin was performing. It's a good thing i changed outifts because walking in heels on the sand would've been a disaster.

Dallas was a perfect a gentleman to me. We laughed, played and just had an overall good time. We sat down to eat and that's where things were starting to make some sense. Just as we came to a table with our food a girl walked up to us. I believe she was a girl that worked for Billl.

"DALLAS?" She screamed at him.  
"Monica?" He squeaked.  
"What are you doing with this girl from Sonic Boom?"  
"She's just a good friend. Right buddy?" He lightly punched my arm.  
"Who is she?" I asked.  
"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" She screamed at me.  
"You're his girlfriend?" I looked at Dallas with shocking eyes.

Dallas was quiet.  
"WELL?" We both shouted at him.  
"What? I don't know what you guys are talking about." He stammered. The girl, Monica, dumped her food on him. And i just stayed still. I couldn't believe that i was being played. I should've listened to Austin.

"I can't believe i let you have too many chances with me. How could i be so stupid?" I tried to walk away but Dallas held my hand.  
"Ally wait. I was going to dump her for you, i swear." He told me.

"Forget it. You played me and i hate people who lie to me. Austin was right about you. So let go Dallas and good bye." I said with my eyes watering. I yanked my hand out and stomped away.

I was so blind and stupid and forever punching myself for not listening to Austin. He was trying to protect me and i wasn't listening to his warning.

The music from the summer beach bash was playing loud. Austin's voice was echoing out just as he was finishing the song i made for him.

I was at the boardwalk, mainly because i was too tired to get home just yet. I decided to let Austin know that he was right and he has the rights to say 'I told you so'.

I dialed Austin's number and he answered.

"Hey, you sounded great. As usual." I told him  
"Thanks Ally, where are you?" He asked.  
"On the boardwalk."  
"Why?"

Silence because my eyes were tearing up again.

"You were right." I told him. He sighed.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Not really. But can i ask you something?" I asked.  
"Anything."  
"Are you still waiting?"  
"Always. I'll be there in five."

Then he hung up.

I can always count on Austin to help me whenever i need him.


End file.
